Untold
by angelic.crystal
Summary: Suikoden V oneshot. Slight AU, Some random scene sometime during the war. Vignette: Gizel would do anything to win her, but Sialeeds had her heart on someone else. Sialeeds/George


**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own it, Suikoden Series is a trademark of Konami.**

A.N : I'm not into romance genre, but an exploration couldn't hurt, right? This oneshot then born, but like I told you, _never been into romance tales! _:) Care to review?

**-Untold-**

_...Gizel would do anything to win her, but Sialeeds had her heart on someone else._

[Flash]

"What's happened to the innocent-charming boy I used to know?" a cynical tone, with a cold glare from Sialeeds. "But as I expected."

"It's simply because I've realized that being a good-innocent boy didn't get what I want." Gizel replied.

The "catch-up" talk they pretended before Lymsleia's Sacred Games was a matter of cold war between them. Again, who's winning and losing this time. A mockery play, which only both of them understood.

[Flash]

o.0.o

Gizel Godwin was sitting in his desk, in his room in The Sun Palace. His right hand was on his head and he let out a frustrated sigh. Unlikely his usual well-collected self, now his mind a bit trailed off to unimportant and unnecessary things. He couldn't help but to think of Lady Sialeeds when seeing that little annoying Princess. He remembered how Dolph said that time in the bloody assassination night, "But, Sir, Lady Sialeeds is there. How about her?" And truthfully, although this might become a problem later–_like it had already been, with the rebel Prince and everything_- he was relieved that Lady Sialeeds managed to escape and now was safe somewhere in Falena.

"Worrying about the Lady, aren't we?" he answered coldly with a victorious smiling instead, as if wanted to purposely show off his ignorance.

Right, so he didn't need to be bothered by that trivial matters.

Honestly, that _was a lie._

He'd do anything to win her. And now what would she think of him? After every glory he retrieved for every defeat and losses she took? That _engagement_ that broken because of politics. Maybe for Sialeeds it was just as expected, and she wasn't affected that much. He had this assumption that probably the lady would think he had been just regarding her as his trophy. A symbol that could be proud of, and a chance to involved in Royal Family; an access for power and authority. But, Gizel wasn't lying just for the smooth-but-sarcastic talks when he told her that he was sincerely happy about that _engagement_, and quite idolized her back then. All of that vague banquets when they were children... all of those little adventures... all of the mind games... clever debates and show off knowledges for a little contest of who's being the more genius one... a rare swords training together- that proven him that at least he had one thing better than her, _everything_...to the banquets when she finally turned into a stunning beautiful grown up lady. A lady, that even dare to challenged him to sneaked out together to the forest instead, leaving her own welcoming grand and luxurious banquet The House of Godwin offered. That was quite affected the young innocent Gizel when suddenly his innocent plan for the future shattered. Gizel hated the Royal Family because his beloved mother died in their dirty political play, and look at how this so called politics did to him. They played with his pride. And if a boy could dream, Gizel prefer to appear as the brilliant player of this so called politics instead, performing his own play, when everything was under his control, his own scenarios. When everything mattered to him was just simply himself, his ego, _his _cause, his advantages, while other things just mere tools, toys, and decoys that could be used or disposed.

And in one of these days, Sialeeds would be his eventually.

It'd be highly interesting to involve the lady into his already neat plots. Now he was thinking the possibilities... and quite amused. He had reverted back to his usual cold and manipulating person he was.

_Meanwhile..._

-night in a camp-

"_face it_, you're attracted to me.'', she said.

He withdrew. He's not going to took advantage on her. What had happened to her? It's not her nature to be transparent like this. True, she had always been the bossy and demanding type who live with her own rule, but this is quite disgrace herself, right? "what's bothering you?"

"except for us being attracted by each other?"

"..." He then cleared his throat. moved away, and now busy adding firewood to the dancing flames that ironically seems smaller and smaller.

Forget it, the moment had already ruined anyway several minutes ago.

And if there were something happened between them, wasn't it too rush and unnatural? It didn't fit anywhere in logic and certainly far from romantic that fitted in some cheesy tales young Arsthat once secretly liked to read but hid and denied it forever. It might be just illusion, a vignette, in one of her intertwined story called life.

Utterly insignificant.

Everybody had already taken their slumbers, and there she was, having long conversation with him. The fire that he made with several branches had made the atmosphere warmer, really lit the mood. Most of the topics were all about business though; updates, assumptions, possibilities, disappointments, strategies, and so on. But often they jumped into casual insignificant matters like the food, new weapons, or even Lyon's antics. Serious talks and casual talks without they realized had shifted into a very rare awkward moment. But leave that to him to ruin it with his usual all-I-know, easy going, odd humor, unreadable yet friendly behavior.

The flame now had became much smaller and smaller, that it didn't suffice anymore. He was busy now trying to make it bigger, with whatever it was. More branches?

It wasn't successful, thus he let out small grunts. The windy night became colder as the wind blew stronger.

"_whew. _There it goes...", he said as the flame vanished completely now, making it pitch dark if not for the stars. "a help here?", he asked, as he was trying to use some of the flaming arrows scrolls desperately, but to no avail. He's a combat trainer, not a magician or some sorts.

She rose up lazily from where she was sitting comfortably. "are you nut, trying to lit the fire with a fire magic?", She said _as _she _herself_, was trying to concentrate using her fire rune.

_Blast!_ "this should do it.", she said proudly.

"ha...ha...ha... magnificent, Your Highness Lady Sialeeds. Your humble loyal servant is really amazed by your skillful technique."

"oh shut up..."

"Ha, at least I used the scrolls, not a rune."

"...Say...if I were the Queen. You'd become my knight, then?"

A bait.

"of course.", he answered lightly.

And failed.

..." Sialeeds couldn't believe what she heard, but that was kind of expected. "Oh, forget it.", she said, reverted back to her casual self, talking these casual conversations.

The truth was he was unsure for a moment, but quickly he covered it with his words, "but what kind of question is that? Being a Queen knight doesn't mean only guard Her Majesty, but also the Royal Family, and I'm sure you know it better than me. What's got into you?"

"yeah...yeah... whatever. So guard me, do your job well, Sir George."

_Men are stupid anyway._

"But I'm here because of Ferid. That means..."

"Yeah... yeah...", she showed her disinterest, stretching her arms and yawning.

_And one that clever bastard annihilated my family and now *happily* using my own niece to rule the Queendom._

"if things didn't turn complicated like this, would you go with me then, leaving Falena and all these royalty stuffs behind?"

Unexpected. But silly. She smiled almost laughed hearing that silly words. "If things weren't complicated like this, you'd be the most loyal subject of Ferid. You wouldn't leave Ferid just for me."

"...right."

"ah.. *yawn* it's night already..." a pause. "It's already...-_ late _for us the adults...we should just watching those children and help them as best as we could... I've never been in first line for the throne. And I am not planning to have one. Just... a... peaceful Falena Queendom, for them to live."

"damn right. Speaking of this, is Prince gonna be The King then after these ruckuses end? Some sorts of revolution..."

"I don't think so. He's not that kind of person. And I'd like to see this Queendom ruled by our little Lym. The royal family intact. People of Falena live in prosperity. "

"_that's all?_ So where's the heck are you fit in this scenario? you got nothing?"

"I got happiness, you fool."

"...not in line for the throne, a fail engagement, and vowed not to be married? Watching the children of your sister ruling the Queendom and having everything? Seriously, what kind of life is that?"

"oh, don't bring Gizel into this topic! And that is_ called_ sacrifice. Everyone make sacrifices. Cousin Haswar... Even Arshtat." She then trailed off, her voice became unclear and then it was silence between them.

"..."

_So, what is my sacrifice? Killing the Queen in the name of loyalty. Man, I've told you I hate this, Ferid._

"..."

"..."

A long pause.

And silence._  
_

"...speak up, I don't like this silence moment.", she said.

George rose up and stood.

"so, how about a reverse? Since things has already turned complicated, would you flee with me somewhere far, leaving Falena and all these royalty stuffs behind, once these whole wars ended and peace restored?"

"what? And what will become of us? Me, baking you some cheesecake and all those _cheesy _stuffs? George, I think only you a person that could talk something like that too casually. I am a bit impressed though. But asking me that thing is just like asking me, Lady Sialeeds, to actually bake you a cheesecake."

George laughed. "ha ha.., you're right."

And the moment completely broke. The moment that Sialeeds secretly wished for, for such a long time, broke off. After all, they are best friends, _but just friends._

Sialeeds smiled. "But, thank you."

"I'm taking the night watch. You should get some sleeps then. Lyon will get a rough time otherwise when the sun rises.."

George expected her rough comments like usually. But she didn't yell at all. She just stood up, already took her leaving for her sacred bedtime.

"...about your offer, though. I'd like to reconsider it after everything ends smoothly.", she smiled genuinely. _If everything ends up smoothly. _"but I can't promise, because right now, I really have something in mind.", her voice trailed off and now her smiled rather looked mysterious in George's eyes.

"...very well."

She almost left.

"then you should learn too cook some nice gourmets and bake that cheesecake!", he said, not seriously.

"right...right...", she answered casually while raising her right hand, waving her usual ignorant hand gesture.

_But if that time come, I really don't want you to hate me._

"promise me that you won't hate me in the end though.", she said from where she stood, already holding, removing the fabrics so she could go inside the girl's tent.

"huh?"

_This Gizel we talk about..._

_I am trapped in my games with him._

_See if I can also make some 'drastic measure', too, Gizel. You were just that innocent boy, you can not outmatch me._

That left George stunned for a moment but next second he had already busy cleaning his sword.

Sialeeds had never been that fond to addressed as Your Highness, _Lady_, or such, and she'd never been a ladylike type. Regardless her radiant beauty, she's always been that tough and clever woman who loved adventures... and regarding their previous engagement, Sialeeds already guessed that for Gizel Godwin, she was just his trophy. Only a trophy in his list of defined success. For Sialeeds, George was much better than Gizel. She'd prefer one with honesty instead of manipulating mind. Straight-forward words rather than intriguing clever mouths and smooth talks. Forget the mind games. Forget all of those games and intimidating eyes. Sialeeds and Gizel were actually alike, that's maybe why she'd attracted to the opposites.

A simpleton.

A commoner.

The man sure know how to replied her nasty comments. She like the way he used his words. She liked how he loved to simplify matters. He had sense of humor but could be so serious in the right time.

And with him, there was never a winner or looser of some cold war and silly games.

His attitudes and imperfections entertained her boring life.

Sure, he didn't have the looks, unlike Gizel, the arrogant-over confident bastard. But he knew how to wield a sword much better, responsible, dependable, trusworthy, and, although she denied it forever, she realized that being with him made her forget that her life was imperfect. Gizel Godwin could really be disappointed, but in one of her wildest and shameful silly dream as a lady, she wondered that if she was the Queen of Falena, she pictured George Prime as the _Commander_ of the Queen Knight. Right, _George Prime,_ - never been the snobbish and manipulating, the perfect Gizel Godwin.

_Well, If only things were different._

At least, Sialeeds knew her nephew was in his good hands. She could rest assure then, waiting the plots unfolding.

George Prime didn't know that it was the last time Sialeeds being in his side- _ehm-_ in Prince's side. She left the day after. With a shocking news came after; that the lady finally joined forces with her former fiancee. He just realized this when finally he met that lady once again, when he had killed her during that bloody siege. It's not entirely his fault. Both of he and the Prince fought her and she died in their hands.

But, guilty was always there. He willingly took all the blame himself.

Even if his name then cleared by the Prince or by whoever- _whatever_- it could be... George Prime had determined to leave the land of Falena. Two royalties had been murdered in his hands.

One was the woman his best friend loved, and another one was his unrequited one.

This untold story, just for him and her to know.

~fin~

**_thank you_**


End file.
